


Giggles

by Lenna



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DEO Agents, F/F, Giggling, Other, Sanvers - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: The DEO agents aren't used to a happy Alex Danvers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta'd  
> A little something after 2x09, because Alex giggling and smiling like an idiot was too cute.  
> Sanvers is implied but not Maggie on this one.

Agent Collins walks out of the locker room that afternoon and heads to her desk without any rush. The whole week has been dead on alien threats, so much that even Supergirl seems a bit on the edge. Before she steps into the control room, the sight of a small group of agents at the farthest corner of the wall of screens catches her attention.

“Hey, what’s going on?” She asks joining them.

“Have you seen Agent Danvers today?” Adams whispers, as if they’re talking about some big secret.

“Not yet, why?”

“She called in sick this morning.”

Collins does a double take because she couldn’t have heard that right.

“What?”

“She arrived just forty minutes ago,” This time is agent Blake who speaks. She looks a bit terrified, “She said ‘hey!’ and grinned at me.”

“And ten minutes ago she was here with her sister, _giggling._ ” Adams says again, “Okashi almost had a stroke.”

Said agent nods.

“Scariest five minutes of my life.”

“Maybe she’s infected with an alien virus?” Collins asks. She still is a bit skeptical about it all. “God knows they touch some weird stuff in those labs.”

“Maybe she just got laid?”

All the others turn to stare at Parker with frowned faces.

“I just want her back to normal” Blake whines, ignoring Parker completely, “I’m used to bossy and slightly terrifying Danvers. Now she’s _cute._ ”

“We all know _how much_ you like bossy Danvers.”

“Shup up, Adams.” The agent retorts.

“She got laid, guys,” Parker insists, “I’m telling you. She’s got her eye on that cop that’s been coming around lately.”

Adams then starts gesturing the others to stop talking, and Collins turns in time to see agent Danvers approaching them.

“Hey, guys!” She greets them cheerfully, making them all cringe at once, “I was heading to work out a little. Any of you interested in sparring with me?”

There’s a hot second while the agents share a look, and suddenly all five start babbling and excusing themselves to their respective workplaces, leaving a confused Alex behind.

Collins seats at her desk, stares at the screen, and sighs deeply.  

The others were right. That was terrifying.

Agent Danvers needs to go back to normal before half the DEO goes into panic mode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but some people asked for another chapter with Maggie in it, and I'm glad to comply.  
> If you like it (or don't) please, leave a comment. I would love to hear your thoughts about it.  
> Again, no beta'd.

“Something’s wrong.”

Collins turns from her screen and looks at Blake standing at her side.

“What do you mean?”

“Danvers. Yesterday she was on full tyrant mode after coming came back from that planet.”

“Well, Supergirl could have been hurt there,” Collins says while she types something on her board, “I would be mad too if my sister ended on an alien planet without powers or backup.”

“I understand that, but what about after?”

“She had a fight with the girlfriend.”

Both agents look at Parker, who leans over the computers and greets them with a smirk.

“You mean the cop you said she’s sleeping with?” Collins asks.

“Yeah. Sawyer, I think it is. I escorted her in here yesterday. Didn’t seem very happy when she left.”

“Well, Danvers made a total one-eighty yesterday.” Blake states, “She probably took it all out on the poor girl.”

Blake sighs and lets her body fall on the chair next to Collins.

“This is not what I meant when I said that I wanted her back to normal.”

“I guess we’ll have to deal with Grumpy Danvers for a while, then,” Collins smiles at her friend and shrugs, “At least that’s something we’re used to.”

“Goodmorning!”

The three agents turn at once to look at the source of the cheerful greeting, just to find a grinning Danvers and a terrified Okashi walking away from her. When the agent walks past them, Collins hears him murmuring something about his fragile heart.

“Okay, that is some Jekyll and Hyde shit,” Parker comments, “Maybe you were right about the alien virus.”

 

+++

 

Later that day, when she’s walking past the labs, Collins catches a glimpse of something that makes her understand why Agent Danvers was smiling again that morning.

Sawyer is there, leaning against one of the lab’s benches, and staring at Danvers while she works. There’s a warm and loving smile on her lips.

“Are you sure you don’t mind waiting?” Danvers asks while her attention is still focused on the samples she’s tagging.

“I don’t mind. We both know that if I leave this building now, you will get hold up with something, and I’ll end up having dinner alone. And after what happened yesterday, I deserve that fancy date you promised.”

Danvers puts the samples down and turns towards her girlfriend. Sawyer takes the agent’s hand and tugs her until their bodies melt together.

“You won’t let me forget about that, won’t you?”

“Not for a while.” The detective answers before leaning to kiss her girlfriend chastely on the lips, “You really hurt me, Alex.”

“I know. I’m sorry, and I promise to make it up to you for as long as it takes.”

They kiss again, this time slowly, more intimate, and Collins feels like she’s been intruding for too long. She goes back on her steps and takes the long way to the locker room, thinking about what she just witnessed. It seems that happy Danvers will be staying for a while, but at least now they know what to expect.

It’s been a couple of crazy days, but Collins wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
